White Demon Rising
This Arc is follow the origins of Takeo Ryuuken The White Demon and how he started his quest of revenge and justice Dawn of Darkness The Arashigakure the hidden village of The Land of Eternal Storms a small island given it's name by the constant thunderstorms around the ring of mountains at the centre of the land mass. This island is located far to the north of The Land of Fire so far that it's not even known there. Within this village there is a clan known as the Ryuuken who have been acting as the Kage and noble family for centuries, they are particularly famous for their Kekkei Genkai the Ryuugan a powerful dojutsu that gives it's user incredible powers and skills. Other than this unique trait the clan members all have the ability to learn jutsu faster than normal and excel at all aspects of a ninja's art. One early morning the Arashikage Keiji Ryuuken is out training with his children Akira, Takeo and Mei who are trying to catch him and take two red ribbons from him. Akira is known for being a hot head most of the time and charges straight into in father but it knocked back with a simple palm strike to the chest. Mei rushes to help her brother but Takeo vanished into the trees as his brother charged and is watching from a hiding spot he found the other day while practising with his siblings. Takeo prepares one of his Push knives as looks for any fallback positions or other attack points and sees none his father hasn't already spotted and decides to strike down but is knocked away, Takeo lands taking up his iconic Taijutsu stance while his father puts his hands in his sleeves and waits for his son to strike once again. "Whats wrong Takeo your normally more throughtful about your strikes...is something troubling you?" Takeo sighs and nods "Yes i've been sensing something strange father...like a great darkness is near our village..." The Kage just smiled "Don't worry about it right now lets finish training and get home for some much deserved dinner." Takeo nods and charges him again just as his siblings appear. Five years later and something terrible has happened the Kage has been assinated by the head of The Storm Guards Ishida Ichimara, The Dark demon. "Takeo....get him quickly! i'll organise the others and stop his allies from taking the village!!" Takeo nods and moves with immense speed after Ishida. While he pursues the killer his brother and sister are already fighting shinobi from a near by rival village The Dune Ninja. "Mei watch your back!!" Akira cries out to his little sister who counters the lunging assailent with a back kick to the face and a following kunai to the neck as he falls "Thanks Bro!" Mei relies as she breaks another attacker's neck "This is bad...very, very bad! dad has been killed and we're outnumbered and surrounded by Dune Ninja....i blame you for this Akira." "Eh why me?!" Akira askes with a puzzled look on his face. "I dunno you always seem to cause trouble." Mei smiles as his hold a Dune ninja in a headlock and launches several painful blows to his face before throwing him into more attackers. "Gee thanks sis...." Meanwhile Takeo has caught up with Ishida and has begun a furious high speed fight. "You think you can harm me with those weak blades?! Ishida cackles as Takeo moves in for another blow "I'll show you what i can do!!" Takeo activates his Ryuugan now in it's perfect form and lands a blow cutting Ishida's cheek deeply but is counter by a slash from Ishida's katana causes a large gash across his face starting just above his right eyebrow, crossing the bridge of his nose and ending on the left side of his chin "I'm not done yet murder!!" Takeo shouts as he holds his face. "Oh but you will be boy!" Ishida growls as he charges summonign his trademark scythe launching a barrage of cuts one slashing his chin making his current face wound look like a scythe. As Takeo falls to the ground covered in wounds and low on chakra Ishida walks away laughing then vanishes. Days later Takeo wakes up in the Arashigakure's hospital with his brother and sister with him, He sits up suddenly and falls back down just as fast holding his side in pain "Damn!...What happened?" "Well i'll update ya" said Akira "I'm know the Arashikage, we won the battle between The Dune Ninja...effectivly wiped them out...we've captured 15 of them but 6 got away....oh and also Ishida got away." Takeo sighs as tears begin to well up in his eyes "I will kill him..." he growls as his Ryuugan flickers on and off "Whao whao calm down little bro, if ya want him that much i'll let ya get him but rest first your no good if ya go off with half ya body cut to peices are ya?" Takeo sighs and calms down "I guess not" Takeo then looks to Mei who loooks at him with sorrow in her eyes "Whats wrong little sis?" Mei bursts into tears and hugs Takeo tightly causing him to yelp in pain "Sorry Takeo....but it hought we'd lose you like we did dad!" Takeo then relises something "Wait where's mum?" Akira smiles "She's fine she got injured during the battle...nothing serious couple of cuts and a twisted ankle, she's at the estate working on the paperwork for dad's burial." Takoe nods and starts to drift off to sleep. The next day Takeo wakes up almost fully healed "Wow thats impressive i thought you'd be in that bed for afew more days" Takeo looks up and sees his old sensei Ikira Miyomashi and his team mate and lover Miyuki Hakura "Hi you two...yeah i guess it's cos of my Kekkei Genkai....still sore though!" Miyuki scoffs "Your so lucky having that Ryuugan...now your an all powerful ninja" "Miyuki don't be like that i might have this kekkei genkai but i'm not all powerful i'm still learning like Ikira-sensei and the other shinobi here." Takeo chuckles as he gets up and puts his clothes on behind the screen. "I guess...but you still show off with it" Takeo just chuckles as he leaves through a open window to train some more and get ready for Ishida once again. The Search Begins After weeks of hard training Takeo is summoned by a Storm Guard courior to head to the Arashikage's estate, Takeo made is way to the Estate in the centre of the Village chatting to the various villagers he came across. Eventually he made his way to the gate where the two guards let him enter and escorted him to the Kage's chambers. "Go right in my lord" Said one of the guards as he showed his respect and returned to his post with his fellow guardsman. Takeo then entered the room only to be greated by 12 Storm Guards and his siblings "Ahh Brother ya finally made it...are you ready for your mission?" Takeo nodded and apporched his brother "for this task you must go alone....and you must be careful we have no idea about the situation of Ishida's hiding place." Akira stated with a worried look on his face. "Just tell me where to go" Takeo said with a determind look "I'm ready for him and what ever has has up his sleeves." Akira smirked and handed him anew headband with the Village's lightning bolt emblem on it "Take this and go end his life!" As Takeo put the headband on the Storm Guards behind him drew their blades and raised them to the roof as if to made a tunnel of blades as a mark of respect to a 'crusading' member of their group. Takeo made his way out fo the village and towards the main port to see if he could find a lead to his prey's location. When he arrived he asked a old woman if he saw Ishida go through here, the old woman replied she did and that he stole a small ship and headed south towards the Far Lands. Takeo thanked her and took a boat of his own and followed him. Afew a week of sailing he landed on a beach which seemed to lead to a endless desert "Great....endless sand....i hate sand" Takeo sighed as he started to walk towards the horizon and see if he can find a village or town. Eventually after a couple of days he found a large wall with two ninja standed at a small gap in it "Halt! Who are you?" one of the ninja shouted at the tired and dehidrated Takeo "Takeo Ryuuken from the Village Hidden in the Storms." "Never heard of your village." the other younger ninja said "It's far to the north from yours....across the sea...i'm hear looking for this man." Takeo took out a picture of Ishida and showed it to both guards "Come with us...you'll wanna see the Kage" Takeo followed the two guards as they made their way to a eggshapped building made out of sand like all the other buildings in this village "Man how can you guys live in so much sand....don't ya find it annoying?" Takeo asked the guards "Not really....we're used to it i guess." said the younger guard. They eventually arrived at the building and made their way inside to the Kage's room "Wait here...i'll tell the Kage your here" said the older guard as Takeo sat down and emptied the sand from his boots leaving a large mound of sand on the floor. After he finishes emptying the remainder of the sand from his boots the older shinobi comes back from the Kage's room "The Kage will see you now." "Thank you sir." Takeo replies with a grateful tone "Sorry about the mess..." As Takeo enters and the door closes behind him he hears the older shinobi sigh and grumble something about outsiders and they're lack of skill in deserts. Takeo chuckles then returns his focus to the Kage and his two large bodyguards behind him. "Come closer i won't bite..." The Kage says with a rough gravely voice "I am Gaara the Kazekage." "An honor to meet you sir I am Takeo Ryuuken, The White Demon of The Village Hidden in the Storm." Gaara stands up and walks towards Takeo adn exmaines him "Who do you seek then...i was told your after someone.." Takeo nods "Yes a missing-nin named Ishida Ichimara....he killed my father The Arashikage and helped a long standing enemy to invade our home." Gaara nods "Hmmm i remember a man who looked like stayed in the village for abit...he killed two shinobi in a brawl then left heading for The Land of Fire i think...." Takeo smirked "Thank you lord Kazekage...i'll head there straight away." Gaara nodded and returned to his desk "Allow me to give you an escort to our borders." Takeo nodded "Very well...but i won't wait for them if they fall behind." Afew minutes later Takeo and several Sand ninja are speeding towards Tenchi Bridge where the sand ninja returned to their homes and Takeo carried on towards The Hidden Leaf Village. Apon reaching the 5 mile limit from The Leaf Village Takeo was attacked by a unknown group of attackers, he avoided their inital attack only being scratches by a shurikan. As he scanned the tree and bushes he found himself paralized by something. "Is...this...genjutsu or..." as he tried to figure out whats going on the attackers appeared, they were ANBU from the Leaf Village and one seemed to be from the Nara Clan. "It's called the Shadow Imitation Technique....thats why you can't move 'cos he's not moving" the ANBU leader pointing to the Nara ANBU. Takeo smirked "Well this is intresting....i heard the Leaf ninja were gould but i can't see a back up plan ready for you guys..." As Takeo finished saying that one of the ANBU threw a kunai inot his face but this Takeo was a shadow clone. "What?!" Shouted the angered ANBU "When did he put that into effect?!" The ANBU suddenly heard a chuckles "I put it into effect just after i passed the border...i gathered i might be watched." just after he finished Takeo dashed from a tree and knocked two ANBU down then took a fighting stance as the other 3 ANBU members started to charge, one using a fire release technique and the Nara ANBU using a Shadow Shirukan Technique but Takeo saw through the attacks and countered with a bodyflicker technique to flank them from the rear then hitting them with a Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique defeating all but the leader. "Not bad kid....but now your introuble" The ANBU uses a Wood Release technique only for Takeo to use his speed to counter it, but the ANBU countered with a Earth Release: Rising Stone Technique which Takeo slames into one of the spikes. "Ow....You got some talent...whats ya name?" Asked Takeo "They call me Yamato..." Stated Yamato. "Well it's nice to meet ya Yamato...i'm Takeo Ryuuken, Hunter-nin of the Village Hidden in the Storm." Yamato rubbed his chin "I've not heard of that village...where is it?" "It's about a week sailing north from here" Takeo said as he brushed some dirt of his shoulder. Yamato nodded "So why are you here? i guess your after someone?" Takeo nodded "Ishida Ichimara a rogue ninja from my village he killed our our kage and restarted a long standing war..." Yamato nodded "Then you'll want to see our Kage." Yamato then led Takeo to the Hokage's mansion and apon entering the Hokage's office her saw a young man with spikey blonde hair, 3 wisker like lines on each cheek and bright blue eyes sitting at a desk surrounded by several Jonin and Chunin discussing something with him. "My lord Hokage...this is Takeo Ryuuken a Hunter-nin from the Village hidden in the Storms come to talk with you about that killer that was in the village afew weeks ago." The Hokage smiled "Ahh let him in then and you may leave Yamato i think this gathering will be able to deal with any assassination attempts." Yamato bows and vanishes as Takeo enters the room "It's an honor to meet you lord Hokage." Takeo bowed "Please call me Naruto! So i hear your after than killer that was here awhile ago?" Takeo nodded "yes he's a traitor to my village...i've been tasked by my brother the current Arashikage to bring his head back." Naruto nodded with a smile "Well then! Feel free to spend as much time here as you like!..We could use the help dealing with him." His face then turned serious "But if you turn on us....i will kill you myself." Takeo nodded "Trust me i don't betray my allies unless they give me cause to." Life with the Leaf Several days later Takeo is walking through the village towards his new home, in the new housing complex located in the south eastern area of Konahagakure. as he walks through he watches the smiling faces around him and thinks to himself "This place is so much like my home...yet it feels strange not to hear the rolling thunder of the Ring around me..." while he's thinking this he bumps into Sakura Uchiha the wife and former team mate of Sasuke Uchiha now head medical ninja of Konaha "Oh hi there!" Sakura smiled as she brushed her hair out of her eyes "Sorry i didn't mean to bump into you." "No no it is my fault Lady Uchiha....i was lost in thought" Takeo said bowing his head to her. "Oh what were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura asked smiling at Takeo "Just how similar and different this village is to my own...." Sakura giggled "It's the same with all villages, The sand village is similar to ours but different in it's own way" Sakura then waved as she walked off towards the Yamanaka residence. Takeo eventually made it to his home after chatting with Sasuke Uchiha former team mate to Naruto and Sakura and wanted criminal now head of the ANBU black Ops about possible leads ot Ishida's location. As Takeo entered his house taking his boots off and made his way to the kitchen he noticed a familar looking bird circling the message tower, a shocked look came across his normally stone like face as he put his boots back on and rushed to intercept the bird. When he made it he saw a Konaha ninja about to throw a kunai at the bird but stopped him just in time. "What are you doing?!" The ninja asked with a alert tone in his voice as Takeo caleld the bird to his arm. "This is a Storm Hawk...a bird native to my land knwon for their ability to fly for weeks at a time without stopping and their ability to fly through the harshest of storms." Takeo then took a message form a tube like backpack and read it as the bird flew off home. As the leaf ninja tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was reading the note burst into flame and turned to ash and Takeo chuckled "Typical security protocal....seems some intresting developments are about to happen..." Takeo then vanished as the leaf ninja tried to figure otu what he was on about. Afew days later Takeo was called to the Hokage's residence where is girlfreind Miyuki Hakura and several Storm Guards were waiting "Miyuki? i thought they'd send Mei or Ikira-sensei!" Miyuki smiled standing up reveiling a large bump from her stomach "Well they sent me as i missed you....and i have some news" Takeo looked at the bump with a shocked yet happy look on his face "I've already guessed..." He said then hugging Miyuki kissing her on the lips. "Your not mad?" Miyuki asked as she broke the kiss. Takeo just siled "How can i be....we're gonna ahve a baby together....there is that one rule in my clan" he sighed looking down trying to hide a smirk. "Whats that Takeo?" Miyuki asked trying to make eye contact with him. "Well one of the rules states if a couple is expecting a child they must marry or the child is not of the clan adn must be cast out." Takeo smirked trying to hide th fear in hsi eyes at the thought Miyuki losing it and landing one fo her famous slaps across the face. "Well thats kinda harsh.....but i accept i'll marry you and become a Ryuuken." Miyuki smiled hugging him "Does it matter if it's after the baby is born or not?" Takeo smiled "No not really aslong as either one of the couple agrees before the baby is born it's fine, and we have these Storm Guards as witnesses." The Storm Guards bowed and vanished as if they weren't there, leaving the toher occupants except Miyuki and Takeo slightly shocked "Now Lord Hokage if we have your leave i woudl like to show my future wife to our home." Naruto nodded "Go ahead i'll talk to you later." Takeo and Miyuki then made their way to their home while they discussed what to call the baby and what they should do about Ishida. After afew days of training and enjoying Miyuki's company Takeo was summoned to the Hokage's residence, when he arrived he saw a Genin team int he room. "You summoned me Naruto?" Takeo asked his eyes scanning the team trying to figure out what they're there for. "Yes i want you to lead this time until your mission ins complete....it'll give you something to do, do it as a favor to me." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. Takeo sighed "Very well..." He then looked at the genin team "Who are they?" Naruto got up and began to introduce them "This is Minato Uzumaki mine and Hinata's son....he's got my attitude and determination, This is Hayate Uchiha Sakura and Sasuke's son he can use the sharingan like his dad and has his talents and finally Taki Ushimachi the team medic and genjutsu specialist...all three are very talented despite jsut being genin." Takeo nodded "What happened to their last sensei?" Naruto looked down "He was killed after he was sent out to scout a possible hideout for Ishida...seems he was caught and killed." Takeo sighed "Ok you three meet me at the training field after lunch, i want to test you skills for myself." The three Genin nodded and walked out the room and takeo went home for his lunch.